


Uncle Jagged to the rescue

by RandoShipperLady



Series: MLB one shots and short stories [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoShipperLady/pseuds/RandoShipperLady
Summary: Uncle Jagged comes to the rescue because no one messes with his niece
Series: MLB one shots and short stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098050
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Uncle Jagged to the rescue

Today was just a normal Monday for Mari. She was sitting in class working working on her designs when she heard Lie-la start some bs again. She wasn't really paying tension till she heard Mlle Bustier start yelling at her, "Mainette! How dare you?! Give I back to Lila now!" Marionette was about to ask what she means but the bell rang and and Adrien pulled her out of the class to their table.

He smiled at her as she sat down and she was about to ask him what that about when Lie-la and her followers stormed over. Alix glared at Mari and yelled, "Give Lila back her journal now!" Adrien stepped in front of Mari and said, "It's Mari's not Lila's!" Marinette stood and put her hand gently on Adriens arm and looked at him and he just sighed and nodded sitting back down. Marinette smiled kindly at them and said, "You must be mistaken this is my journal. I can help you look for yours though Lie-la." She coughs and says, "Sorry I meant Lila." Lila looks even more mad and Kim walks over and tries to grab the journal but Adrien moves in front before he can. They kept arguing for awhile and Alya grabbed the journal but dropped it all the sudden because the bell dismissing them from lunch frightened her. 

The second she drops it Marinette runs and takes it and grabs Adriens hand and they run to home room class. When they get in they sit down and Marinette holds her journal tight. After everyone walks in and sits down class starts. 

Mlle Bustier is teaching them when Jagged Stone runs in. Everyone looks shocked to see him and he just runs over to Marinette and says, "Marinette! It's an emergency! You need to come with me!" Marionette says, "Uncle Jagged?! I'm in class!" He rolls his eyes and shoves a pass to Mlle Bustier when she was about to say something. Adrien tries to hold in his laughter and says, "So Jagged what brings you to this hell hole... um I mean classroom." Marinette giggles and Jagged answers, "I need to see Mari and her great designs so we can work on my outfit for the Best in France awards ceremony. He extends an hand and Marinette surprisingly hands over her journal to him. Then Ivan speaks up, "That isn't Marinette's that's Lila's! Marinette stole it from her! " There were shout of agreement and just eye rolls from Marinette and Adrien. Jagged looks confused and says, "No this is Marinette's it even has her names signed in here and it's also on the front page. Plus when we have had meetings she always has this. And also who is Lila?" When he said that most of the class looked confused and Rose spoke up, "Remember Mr.Stone Lila saved your cat and got tinnitus because of it." Jagged burst out laughing and said, "A cat? That's hilarious! I'm allergic and Fangs is so much better than any cat! Also I've never seen this Lila girl before." The class turned around and flared at Lila as she tried to disappear in her seat. That's when Marinette stood up getting ready to leave, but before she left she turned toward her class and said, "Now as you can see Lila suits the name Lie-la better. She lied to all of you about everything. I guess you should really have listened to me. Don't ya think?" She smiles and flips her hair as she walks out with Jagged Stone. 

At that moment Adrien jumped up and yelled, "YEAH THATS MY GIRLFRIEND! GET BURNED YALL! SUCKS FOR YOU LIE-LA FOLLOWERS!" He did a happy dance and ran after his lady.

About ten seconds later everyone is yelling at Lila till Lila gets dragged off to the principles office. She is later exspelled and she leaves Paris never to be seen or heard from again.

It took a little while but Marinette and Adrien ended up forgiving and being friends with their classmates again. First Adrien threatened them to never hurt Marinette's feelings again and boy can he be scary when he is protecting his lady!


End file.
